Helena Douglas
For a complete biography of Helena Douglas's debut appearance, please see: Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive Wikia) Helena is the illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas and his mistress Maria. Seemingly distant from her father and his work, when he was murdered, Helena was hardly affected. Helena followed in her mother's footsteps, becoming an opera singer. While performing she was targeted by an assassin. Maria spotted the rifle and dove in front of her daughter, being killed instantly. Helena set out for vengeance. Helena is outwardly haughty and unconcerned with other people. She brushes off everyone else as not mattering to her, even other fighters in the tournament, as shown when talking to Kasumi. She is rather overconfident, doubting other fighter's abilities and making sport of her fights. Above all else, she is obsessed with revenge against her mother's killer. She is very patient with her search, yet totally unrelenting. However, Helena is not cruel and has the ability to make friends and be kind and even forgiving. She shows her kindness by wishing her opponents good luck and she seems to forgive Christie, telling her to flee the building. __TOC__ Biography Dead or Alive While searching for the assassin, she discovered that the murders of her parents, and attempt on her own life are somehow related to the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. Helena entered the tournament to discover the truth. Although never explained in the series, Helena appears to have learned or known information pertaining to DOATEC, most notably the ill-fated Project Epsilon when she encountered Hayate suffering from amnesia. She confuses the amnesiac Hayate (or "Ein" as he was known as at the time) by talking to him about the Epsilon Project, but he doesn't remember anything about it. In the end they fight and Helena defeats him. She then goes on to face Gen Fu. Gen Fu wondered why Helena joined the tournament, but Helena wouldn't answer and decided to fight him instead. During the tournament, she also encounters Ayane. In this encounter, she accuses Ayane of being her mother's murderer. Ayane neither confirms nor denies having killed Maria and teases her, after which a fight breaks out between the two. Helena lost to Ayane and was knocked out of the tournament. Helena was not brought down by the defeat and still wanted to avenge her mother's death. After the second tournament, Helena has captured by Donovan and imprisoned. Although Helena, the reluctant heiress of DOATEC, states that she doesn't have any connection with the organization, Donovan tells her that the only way to obtain her freedom and know the truth behind DOATEC is to win the third tournament. In the meantime, Donovan assigns Christie to keep an eye on Helena by acting as a servant to her and, should the need arise, kill her if she discovers too much. As the tournament goes, Helena soon confronts Christie, where the latter admits that she is an assassin sent to kill her. Helena defeated her and was able to be set free. After the tournament, she goes on a little, well-deserved vacation where she is happy that she's free. Helena, as the daughter of former chairman Fame Douglas, takes control of DOATEC. She joins the fourth tournament with the other fighters. At one point, she invites the assassin Bayman to the DOATEC Tritower, wanting to hire him to take out Donovan, but he declines. That night, the Tritower comes under attack by the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. During the attack, Helena comes across La Mariposa, who admits she tricked Hayate into stoping Donovan. Helena finally finds out that Christie killed her mother and confronts her. They both survive, and while Christie escapes. Helena decides to go down together with DOATEC and subsequently sets the Tritower complex on self-destruct. Plagued by flashbacks of her deceased mother, she moves up to the helipad between the three towers that make up the complex, willing giving up her life and be consumed by the flames of the burning buildings. Suddenly, Zack comes flying in with a copper and saves her before the building falls to dust. Although Helena did win the fourth tournament, she gives up the title to Zack. Dead Fantasy :Helena appeared at the end of part III inside DOATEC, of which she is the heir. She unleashes the Kasumi X clones from the DOATEC lab, though is shown to look hesitant about it. Kasumi X clones were sent to the battle between Yuna and Kasumi. :Helena also appeared in DFV with Hitomi and Hayate, taking Tifa Lockheart and bringing her back to DOATEC, only to be pursued by Cloud, with Yuna. She showed an interest in the Materia that Hitomi now carries. It is unknown if she is working with or against the other half of the DOA team, as the clones she unleashed nearly killed Kasumi. Relationships Kasumi X Gallery Dead Fantasy Screenshots File:Before the activation.png File:DF Helena.jpg File:DF V Helena.png Trivia